Juntos
by Halfwolf
Summary: Draco deja volar sus sentimientos junto con la brisa que mece sus cabellos. Es mero romance y declaracion de sentimientos.


Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece. Todo es de Rowling. Yo solo dejo volar mi imaginación usando su obra.

Pareja: Draco/ ¿?

Dedicado a mis queridos betas: Ita-Chan , Jor y Kreacher. Sin su apoyo esto no estaría aqui.

**Juntos**

Una suave brisa, algo fría al ser de noche, mecía sus cabellos platinados con natural elegancia. Su cuerpo, ligeramente recostado en la hierva, desprendía tranquilidad y una majestuosidad digna de un rey. La luna casi llena iluminaba el cielo nocturno plagado de estrellas y le daba al chico un aura casi etérea al reflejarse la luz en su piel blanca y en sus rubios cabellos.

Draco Malfoy abrió lentamente los ojos, unos ojos azules ahora serenos, y contempló el esplendido cielo que se mostraba ante él, cuajado de bellas luces blancas que titilaban al suave compás que marcaba el viento, siguiendo el mismo son que las briznas de hierba de aquel paraje y los suaves cabellos del joven.

Con un gesto languido y pausado pasó uno de los mechones que mecía la brisa detrás de su oreja, mientras en su rostro se formaba una cálida sonrisa que reflejaba la paz interna de aquel que la había esbozado.

-Ya han pasado tres meses, amor.- Dijo Draco dirigiendose a una figura situada detrás de él -Tres meses desde que Voldemort fué destruido.Tres meses -Dijo por último en un suspiro, dejando que el viento arrastrara esas simples palabras junto con todo el peso y significado que tenían.

Habían sido tres meses de asombro, dudas, tristeza, cambios, caos, alegrías, miedos, euforia, y por fin...paz. Una vez que el mundo mágico se hubo abituado a la nueva situación, una vez que la exaltación, la euforia y los mortifagos fueron desterrados a un lado para dejar paso a la calma, la jente se fué asentando y la alegría, la paz y la tranquilidad llegaron por fin.

Paz.Tranquilidad.

Simples palabras que tenían un gran peso para él. Jamás creyó que llegaría a poder palpar esas dos emociones. A disfrutarlas y dejar que inundaran su ser con su cálida presencia.Y todo se lo debía a él.Nunca imaginó que precisamente él llegara algún día a ser su pareja, y mucho menos que le llenaría de tanta esperanza, alegría y amor.

Con su ayuda había conseguido que no lo marcaran como mortifago, dándole la esperanza de poder tener un futuro después de aquella guerra. Con sus palabras, su presencia y su incondicional apoyo había podido alcanzar la alegría y sonreir , incluso en los días en que su alma y su ser caían en la oscuridad que precede a la tristeza más absoluta y creía que no podría encontrar una luz que guiara su camino.

Su cariño había ido calando en su corazón, relegando el odio, los rencores y la tristeza y llenándolo de una calidez que lo envolvía y le daba fuerzas. Le había enseñado la belleza de amar y la dicha de ser correspondido. El chico le había entregado su corazón sin ningún temor, mostrándole un amor incondicional y sin reservas que fundió el hielo que abitaba en sus ojos azules, llenándolo de una luz cristalina.

Habían conseguido superarlo todo.Las dudas, los problemas, las desconfianzas e incluso aquella guerra que por tanto tiempo habían sufrido. Habían superado todo eso y más, porque estaban juntos. Como ahora, aunque la jente no le creyera, aunque a veces dudaran de sus sentimientos. Estaban juntos y se amaban, por encima de todo y de todos.

Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza sobre la figura en la que estaba recostado para contemplar mejor aquel precioso cielo.

-Fijate, amor. Cuantas estrellas se ven hoy. Tan brillantes y serenas, brillando para nosotros. Y pensar que hace meses mirar al cielo era solo contemplar una oscuridad incierta - dijo con voz pausada y tranquila, sin desarmonizar con la quietud que reinaba en aquel lugar.

Quien hubiera imaginado que algún día podríamos disfrutar de esta calma.-Dejó escapar una risita irónica. -Y quién llegaría a imaginar que yo, el gran Draco Malfoy, se pasaría horas mirando como un tonto las estrellas disfrutando de esta sencilla calma.- Continuó divertido mientras de nuevo la brisa mecía sus cabellos y hacía ondular su túnica ligeramente.

Quien podría imaginar que sería tan felíz con tan poco, solo por el hecho de estar junto a tí -murmuró con candidez, para luego dejar escapar una risa cristalina cuyo sonido fué esparcido por el viento como agua de rocío.

Volvió a contemplar con serenidad el cielo. En el horizonte empezaban a perfilarse los primeros rayos del sol, tiñiendo el cielo de cálidos colores.

En sus ojos se asomó un leve deje de tristeza. El amanecer comenzaba a hacer su aparición y él debía marcharse. Se sentía ridículo ante aquella desazón que lo invadía cuando tenía que partir, aún sabiendo que su pareja estaba siempre junto a él aunque no estuviera presente.

Lentamente y con movimientos armoniosos se fué poniendo en pie y arregló su túnica que había quedado levemente arrugada. Dibujando una dulce sonrisa en su rostro se giró hacia su acompañante.

-He de marchar mi vida. Pero prometo que esta noche volveré para contemplar las estrellas contigo y disfrutar de la luna llena que brillara por nosotros.Solo por nosotros.- Dijo guiñando un ojo mientras sacaba una rosa blanca, inmaculada, del bolsillo de su túnica.

No olvides nunca que te amo con toda mi alma, y que te llevo siempre en el corazón.Siempre.- Murmuró mientras se arrodillaba.- Te quiero, Harry.- Y mientras el viento esparcía estas últimas palabras, Draco depositó un tierno beso en los pétalos de aquella blanca flor, para después depositarla cuidadosamente en el suelo.

Y mientras la figura de Draco se alejaba con pasos serenos, los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban timidamente el lugar donde este había estado recostado instantes antes. La luz iluminó la perfecta rosa, dándole más luminosidad al blanco que esta portaba, para después iluminar el lugar donde el joven había estado recostado

Ahí, en aquel paraje idílico, remanso de tranquilidad y armonía creado por la naturaleza, llacía una lápida de marmol blanco, con letras doradas que refulgían con los rayos del sol y que rezaban asi:

_Harry James Potter_

_"En nuestro corazón presente, ahora y siempre"_

_Deboto amigo, hermano querido, compañero amado_

Fin


End file.
